Juego de niños
by Okami Moony
Summary: Una guerra de cosquillas puede acabar de una forma inesperada... Porque todos creemos que entre L y Light no hubo solo una extraña amistad. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Tenía este fic en el ordenador desde que los dinosaurios se extinguieron, y hoy por fin me he decidido a colgarlo por recomendación de una amiga ;D Fue mi primer fan fiction de Death Note, así que sed piadosos =]**

**_Advertencia: Contiene yaoi un tanto explícito. Avisados quedáis._  
**

* * *

Miré fijamente a L, que estaba sentado a su manera a mi lado (no sé si a esa postura se le puede llamar estar sentado), devorando un trozo de tarta de fresas. Muchas veces me preguntaba a mí mismo qué debía sentirse al llevar su estilo de vida, sin apenas contacto humano. No creo que todo el mundo pudiese vivir así.

En cuanto L se acabó la tarta, dejó el platito en la mesa y se relamió la nata que le quedaba en los labios. No sé por qué me dio ternura verle así, en ese instante me pareció tan dulce e inofensivo como puede serlo un niño.

_Para el carro, Light. Que este tío quiere cazarte, ándate con ojo…_

Bah.

–Oye, L –éste giró la cabeza lentamente y me miró–. ¿Sigues pensando que soy Kira?

–Si no lo pensase, Yagami-Kun, ya te habría quitado esta cadena –levantó la mano–. No creas que la llevo por gusto.

_Eso ya lo sé, idiota._

–Sí, ya... Pues ¿sabes qué? Sé de un método con el que en menos de 2 minutos dirás que no soy Kira.

L me miró enarcando una ceja, como si me estuviese burlando de él.

–Y… ¿en qué te basas para asegurar eso?

–En algo como esto.

Y entonces, me lancé encima de él y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, por debajo de la camiseta, en las costillas y en los costados. Dios, tenía el estómago liso y duro…

L empezó a retorcerse y a reírse de inmediato.

–Venga, Ryuuzaki. Di que no soy Kira –sonreí.

–¡Para! ¡Para, ostia! ¡Jajajajajaja! –L pataleó intentado quitarme de encima, pero lo único que consiguió es que los dos nos cayésemos al suelo. Por unos segundos, parecíamos dos críos jugando. ¿Quién no ha jugado nunca a una guerra de cosquillas con algún amigo? Sonreí.

Paré unos segundos de hacerle cosquillas, sin quitar las manos de su cuerpo y listo para seguir cuando fuese necesario. L, que estaba rojo a causa de la risa, respiró entrecortadamente.

–Eres un maldito ca… –antes de darle tiempo a terminar la frase, seguí con otra ronda de cosquillas a la que respondió con otras fuertes carcajadas–. ¡Vale! ¡El capullo de Light-Kun no es Kira!

Se encogió y esta vez consiguió ponerse bocabajo y mis manos quedaron atrapadas bajo su torso. En un segundo dejé de ser yo mismo y le di un beso en la nuca, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Creo que lo hice involuntariamente, no sé. El caso es que me gustó el roce de mis labios en su piel, y a él se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

L giró la cabeza levemente. Yo esperaba que me mirase con cara de "¿qué haces, pedazo de idiota?", pero para mi sorpresa vi que me sonreía.

–Eres un cabrón, Yagami-Kun –susurró.

Me reí y bajé la cara a la altura de la suya. De repente L llevó una mano a mi cabeza y pegó mi boca a la suya ferozmente. Me besó rápidamente y sin nada de delicadeza, como si esperase a que le apartara de un manotazo. Se puso bocarriba y me situé entre sus piernas. Bueno, eso ya sí no parecía de críos.

Apenas me di cuenta de que mis brazos se me habían quedado dormidos. Cogí su pelo con una mano e hice que pegase la cabeza contra el suelo para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Se separó de mí unos simples milímetros.

–Joder, Light-Kun. Ten más cuidado, que me has hecho daño.

Pobre.

–Lo siento, Ryuuzaki –intenté volver a besarle, pero me frenó y se le dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

–Pues ahora te vas a enterar.

Me apartó de él en un movimiento brusco y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos los dos de pie. L enrolló mis manos con la cadena y las pegó a mi espalda.

–¿Qué demo…?

–Vamos al dormitorio –me dijo. Sujetó la cadena con una mano y con la otra me echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con más delicadeza de la que tuve yo, y deslizó su lengua por mi cuello. Me recorrió un escalofrío y suspiré. En ese instante me apretaban los pantalones, me quedaban repentinamente estrechos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación se puso a mi espalda, me quitó las esposas (malditas sean) y me quitó la camiseta. Me rodeó el pecho por detrás con los brazos, acariciándome los pectorales y besando mi cuello de nuevo. Pasé un brazo por su cuello y busqué su boca con la mía, explorando su interior. Su sabor se mezclaba con el de la nata de la tarta que se había comido antes. Podría pasarme horas y horas así, pasando la lengua por su boca. Era delicioso. L deslizó una mano más abajo, pasando por mi estómago, y luego la metió por los pantalones. Sonrió contra mi boca al notar mi erección. Entonces volvió a aprisionarme una muñeca con las esposas. Me tiró bocarriba sobre la cama y pasó la cadena por el cabecero antes de ponerme las esposas en la otra mano.

–Joder, L –dije enfadado–. ¿Crees que estando _así _–señalé con un movimiento de cabeza a mi entrepierna– voy a intentar escaparme precisamente ahora?

Sonrió.

–Ya sé que no intentarás nada, pero lo hago para que tengas menos movilidad.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

–¿Movilidad para qué…?

–Ya lo verás.

Se quitó la camiseta, se dirigió a mis pies y me quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

Oh, oh.

L se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

–Mmm… quiero más tarta –se levantó y salió por la puerta a paso tranquilo.

– ¡¡¡L!!! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así atado! ¡Suéltame!

No hubo respuesta.

–¡Cawen tu vida, L!

Entonces apareció con otro trozo de tarta en la mano.

–Relájate, Yagami-Kun.

Y así lo hice. Ya pensaba que este me iba a dejar así, en esta posición algo humillante.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Comer y vengarme al mismo tiempo –cogió la fresa del pastel y se la metió en la boca. Pude ver en su cara el placer que le producía comer una fresa corriente como esa. Joder, si es que parecía que cada vez que comía tarta o algo por el estilo le iba a dar un orgasmo.

Volvió a mis pies y aplastó el trozo de tarta en ambos, pringándome de nata hasta los tobillos. Se acuclilló.

–Dime, Yagami-Kun, ¿tú tienes cosquillas?

Tragué saliva.

–Eh… no –mentí.

L sonrió otra vez y me cogió firmemente los pies

–Ahora lo veremos. Ah, y procura no dar patadas, ¿vale? Porque como me rompas la nariz o algo… yo a ti te voy a romper otra cosa, ya sabes.

Creo que estaba bromeando, pero me dio un poco de miedo, la verdad.

Deslizó la lengua por toda la planta del pie derecho, provocándome una carcajada instantánea.

–No sé de que te ríes, Light-Kun. Porque, supuestamente, tú no tienes cosquillas, ¿verdad que no? ¿eh? –dijo entre lametón y lametón. Yo no podía parar de reír, y él disfrutaba con ello. Luego me mordisqueó suavemente los dedos, uno por uno.

–¡Maldito seas, Ryuuzaki! –me salió una risa algo histérica–. Me rindo, ¿vale?

A decir verdad, las cosquillas que L me estaba haciendo me daban placer y me resultaban incluso excitantes. Y a cada segundo que posaba sus labios en mi piel, yo me sentía crecer y endurecer más.

–Qué rica está… –murmuró mientras seguía poniéndose las botas a mi costa.

–Así me gusta, que me escuches.

Se subió a la cama, se arrodilló y me besó los muslos despacio.

–Ahora me apetece otra cosa más deliciosa, Light-Kun –susurró mientras me acariciaba por donde besaba.

–Ryuuzaki, _por favor_, quítame ya los bóxers que te juro que me _está_ empezando a doler.

–Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo –me miró–. Primero voy a liberarte, que me estás dando lástima.

Subió un poco y, mientras llegaba a mis manos, me acarició la barriga, el pecho y, mientras me quitaba la cadena, me besó el cuello; haciéndome suspirar. En cuanto sentí mis manos libres lo primero que hice fue agarrarle y girar para quedar yo encima de él. Enredó las manos en mi pelo y yo pasé las manos con lujuria sobre su torso desnudo mientras le besaba la boca, el cuello, la clavícula o cualquier parte que estuviese a mi alcance.

Este tío era perfecto, aún no entiendo cómo comiendo lo que comía podía tener ese cuerpo.

–Este pantalón ya sobra, L –susurré mientras se lo desabrochaba y se los quitaba, con ropa interior incluida–. Veamos qué tenemos aquí…

Bajé hasta su entrepierna. Le separé un poco las piernas y besé su erección suavemente antes de metérmela en la boca de golpe. L respondió con un sonoro gemido. Le hice maravillas con mi lengua mientras él me sujetaba por el pelo.

–Vas a hacer que me olvide de mi nombre, Yagam… ¡ohhhh! –gimió.

Sonreí.

Retiré mi boca en cuanto L me levantó la cabeza (incapaz de articular palabras) para decirme con la mirada que parase antes de que se corriera.

Me subí encima de él y miré a esos ojazos negros suyos. Sonrió y me masturbó con la mano unos segundos. Enterré la cara en su cuello mientras luchaba porque los gemidos histéricos no saliesen de mi garganta. L paró y volvimos a rodar quedando bocabajo y yo aún encima de él. Deslicé la nariz por su nuca y entrelacé mis manos con las suyas.

–Ay, Ryuuzaki... lo que voy a disfrutar con esto...

Él se rió ligeramente.

–Venga, Light-Kun... que no aguanto más...

–Pero así no, date la vuelta. Quiero mirarte.

Me obedeció, creo que de mala gana y volví a situarme entre sus piernas. Me besó con urgencia, arañándome suavemente el pecho y los abdominales, y yo le flexioné las piernas, haciendo que sus rodillas le quedasen a la misma altura del pecho. Me situé entre sus muslos y dirigí una mano a su culo. Introduje un dedo suavemente y L abrió los ojos de golpe y jadeó de dolor, retirándose de mi boca.

–¿L…?

–Tranquilo, tú no te detengas.

Le acaricié el cuello mientras le besaba y metí dos dedos más. Esos parecieron dolerle menos. Los saqué y los metí en un ritmo regular esperando a que se acostumbrarse. Entonces, pareció calmarse.

–Oh, sí, Light… así… –movió las caderas contra mis dedos. Los saqué definitivamente y él gruñó.

Coloqué mis manos en su cara y le besé.

–Te voy a hacer un hombre, Ryuuzaki –bromeé.

–Qué gracioso…

Entonces encajé mi cuerpo en el suyo y ambos tragamos un gemido del otro. Me moví dentro de él despacio primero, para hacerme hueco. Cuando vi en su expresión que le estaba dando el mismo placer que él me estaba dando a mí, cogí más velocidad y él me correspondió moviendo sus caderas. Llevé mi mano a su erección y le masturbé al mismo ritmo de mis caderas, más o menos.

–¡DIOS, LIGHT!

Satisfecho conmigo mismo, aumenté el ritmo de ambas cpsas. L me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó la cabeza atrás, con la boca medio abierta. Los gritos, gemidos y el deseo inundaron la habitación.

–Muévete como antes, L… oh, así, muy bien…

Quién me iba a decir a mí que L iba a ser toda una máquina en la cama…

El corazón nos latía a 1000 por minuto y ambos sudábamos como si estuviésemos en el mismísimo infierno, pero eso no impidió que disminuyésemos la velocidad.

–Light… yo me voy a… oh… me voy a venir pero ya…

–Yo también, L… ¡joder, ya!

Entonces los dos soltamos un grito acojonante, gritando el nombre del otro y llegando así a nuestro orgasmo.

Me tumbé a su lado mientras nuestras respiraciones retomaban un ritmo humano. De momento ni siquiera nos molestamos en limpiarnos un poco.

L Me cogió la mano, me miró y sonrió.

–Mañana te toca a ti devorar la tarta... y estar en mi lugar –dijo.

–Y un cuerno…

L hizo una mueca y puso cara de cachorro abandonado en plan "él nunca lo haría".

–Anda, no me jodas ahora, Yagami-Kun.

–No, ahora estoy cansado –bromeé.

L ocultó una risa como pudo. Yo sonreí.

– ¿Aunque... por qué esperar? –me levanté–. Sé que es una estupidez decirte esto a ti, pero no te calces. Me apetece comer la porquería de tarta esa. Por cierto, ¿tú tenías cosquillas, verdad?

Lo único que oí antes de salir de la habitación fue a L ronronear.

* * *

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Acepto reviews de cualquier tipo!** ^^


End file.
